


After everything is gone

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Terraria
Genre: Headcanon, Other, Zero is the code name of Clonemitas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: Because of Draedon's data log, I decided to rewrite all of my stories about Calamity mod. It will spend me a lot...





	1. Chapter 1

当灾厄回到“实验材料储存室”检查自己的那些次级复制品的时候，离她最近的那个一阵挣扎。那个复制品的身上迅速发生了变化——身后延伸出肉质短尾，脸颊上长出第二对眼睛，造成的伤害导致它的血流得满地都是。灾厄想起这意味着什么，立刻转过去：“每次顶着我的脸和我聊天很有趣吗——还是你想研究人类女性的身体构造，神明吞噬者？”

“上次的那个坏了，”正在操纵这个复制品和灾厄交谈的神明吞噬者假装没听懂灾厄的玩笑，“这些东西完全撑不住我的力量——用随便拼凑的灵魂和‘零号’的一点血做原料，本能大量缺失，思维能力约等于没有，设计寿命没几年，战斗力上限不超过某人手下的杂兵——是什么让你定下了量产它们的计划？”

“比从头开始筛选合适的史莱姆便宜省事还不用担心某个神的监视，这回答你满意吗？”灾厄引开了这个话题，“你来这总不能是为了聊我的实验材料吧！”

“我有个诱捕亵渎天神的方案——一个可能一劳永逸避免一次世界末日的计划……”


	2. I saw the future...

*接上篇

*这篇是嘉登实验记录出来后临时决定加的，我正在忙着修掉有关嘉登的剧情

*能预知未来的人不可能是个笨蛋

紫雾开始在房间里弥漫。“这样吧，我们先去准备好的场地，等下再细说这个计划。”

不久，雾气散去，灾厄发现周围的空气已经稀薄到难以呼吸：“这是什么地方？”神明吞噬者的傀儡抬起在传送中被反噬的左臂，看着血液在低气压下沸腾：“星神游龙的坟墓——嘉登应该不会冒着感染星辉瘟疫的风险过来吧？”

“嘉登？”

“这要从我杀了星神游龙之后说起。过去，地面上的人们认为日月星辰的运行能够指示未来，星神游龙因此获得了预知未来的力量。”神明吞噬者的傀儡任凭自己在太空中漂浮，“然后，我杀了他……”

“这么蠢的说法居然还有人信啊。”

“总之，占星术的本能告诉我嘉登接下来要做的事和我有关。我早就不信任嘉登了，但我不知道他做了什么，这才是原因。”

“我看到过一点记录。”

“什么？已经开始了？”

“你，零号，嘉登……”

“明白了——*此处内容为神明吞噬者问候嘉登全家*——我宁可找你借用傀儡也不让他负责制造……”

灾厄感觉自己从来没听过这么多从古到今的脏话。“总之，现在这件事他知道，你知道，我知道，但他不知道我们知道……完了，我绕晕了。”傀儡摊手，“不如先去看看我准备的场地，讨论一下怎么把太阳里那个东西引出来。”


	3. A Project and The Devourers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Devourers——also called Godkillers by Draedon, made a project to against to Providence. DoG told this to Calamitas.

灾厄感觉自己被抛到了一大片柔软的东西上。她慢慢地站起来，发现周围的环境有些异常。她试着走上两步，却摔倒了。神明吞噬者的傀儡扶起灾厄，又蹦跳着在前面引路：“这地方重力的作用不如泰拉强，那么走很容易摔倒……”灾厄想了一下，干脆飞起来跟上。这时，她发现了另外一些不同之处——天空中的太阳似乎更暗淡了，周围的大气却反常地浓厚；以及，覆盖着几乎所有地面的陌生植物。那些植物看上去完全是同一个物种，它们迅速开花，又在几分钟内凋谢结果。

两人在一个巨大的湖泊边停下，不远处有个人正和几只奇异的动物待在一起，看上去正在抚摸着它们。“这次你带来的见证人很准时，神明吞噬者。”那个人转身，没有理会两人，却对着湖中央喊话，“既然是你自己提出的计划，为什么不亲自解释？”这时，只见一个熟悉的紫色身影从湖里跃出；同时，湖周围的植物以不符合常理的速度长成一片密不透风的围墙，挡下了四处飞溅的湖水。“那个人是谁，为什么会带着……”傀儡打断了灾厄的话：“几个同族——等下再介绍他们吧。”

“总之，我们这次打算直接解决掉普罗维登斯。”神明吞噬者一边浮在空中和那几位交谈，一边控制着傀儡和灾厄解释，“繁花地锦准备了一个完全被神圣污染的小行星用作场地，在她实力大减的时候用那件圣物把她引到小行星上——”“神圣污染？”“无论是腐化、血腥还是神圣，都会彻底改变原有的生态，这就是污染——就算你觉得‘神圣’这个名字好听也是，我们把这种现象称为‘神圣’只是因为这种环境会吸引某些神明注意，也会有更强的生物出没——我们打算就在那里彻底击败她，然后……美味。”

这时，那个人走了过来：“不愧是神明吞噬者，动不动就有这种大胆的想法——但你想过那个灵魂怎么处理吗？我们中没有谁能完全同化掉她。”“介绍一下，这位可是专业人士，全泰拉最专注于死灵魔法的大法师至尊灾厄——”“灾厄啊——居然和几百年前一样矮哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”那人大笑，“自我介绍一下，你们可以叫我血神，参与这次行动的还有血腥追猎者和星空史莱姆，以及负责提供场地的繁花地锦——就是你们脚下这个毁了自己母星的憨批。”


	4. Colin's scientist collection

说时迟，那时快，只见一个人影窜过来给了血神一记过肩摔：“别信这个变态！”灾厄突然感觉这人有点眼熟。直到这人在被撂倒的血神身上坐下，灾厄才反应过来：“你不就是那个一千年前被黑曜石城的人丢进岩浆血祭血肉之墙的向导吗！”“正是在下。我是血猩追猎者的分身之一——虽然大多数存在都把我当成本体，你愿意的话用Colin那个名字叫我也可以。”

灾厄感觉自己被历史的厚重感糊了一脸。

“没错，泰拉星区最著名的专家收集癖兼史料囤积狂……”Colin换了个姿势，顺便堵住血神的嘴：“宁可相信世界上有鬼，也别相信血神这张破嘴——黑曜石城现在怎么样了？”“她身后就有两个鬼——”血神继续插嘴，又被Colin丢进湖里。想起黑曜石城，灾厄不由得回忆起自己的前半生。最后，她心情复杂地吐出两个字：“烧了。”

“看你这幅样子还是别提那个伤心地了，”Colin指了指远处正在交谈的本体和神明吞噬者，“我们这次本来只是打算带那孩子走的，没想到泰拉最近会有这么多惊喜——那么问题来了：你愿意和我们一起星辰大海吗？”

“被他看上的人还没有能拒绝的，如果你反对的话他就直接把你绑上新星号——”Colin默默地把爬出来的血神踹回湖里。


End file.
